List of albums for MSPA related works
The Homestuck/MSPA music community has expanded beyond the MS Paint Adventures canon, and has created numerous albums in the style of the Homestuck albums relating to noncanonical related works. This includes fan adventures, original stories in the style of (and sometimes deriving from the canon of) MSPA and Homestuck, as well as other non-MSPA works by Andrew Hussie. Fan Adventure Albums Tumblrstuck/bent Tumblrstuck/bent: Vol. 0 Tumblrstuck/bent: Vol. 1 Tumblrstuck/bent: Vol. 2 Ke$hastuck Team Paradox Frenchstuck Frenchstuck 01 Guidestuck Guidestuck Vol.1 Heinoustuck Heinoustuck Vol. 1 Loftlocked Loftlocked Vol. 1 Altgenstuck Altgenstuck: Vol 1 Hexane Hexane Volume 1 Hexane Volume 2 Phoenixes Hexane Volume 3 Six Souls Hexane Volume 4 Polyphony Hexane Volume 5 MARTYR Hexane Volume 6 Act 8 Act 8 Volume 1 THE REBORNENING Act Omega Early Access ASPECT/CLOCK Janestuck Janestuck Volume 1.00 Janestuck Volume 2 Vast Error Vast Error Vol. 1 Error Code Vast Error Vol. 2 Vast Error Vol. 3 Running For Eons Spatial Interference Repiton Vast Error Vol. 4 Catch 322 Sound Test I Redditstuck Redditstuck Vol. 1 (Main Article: Redditstuck Vol. 1) Redditstuck Vol. 1 is a 21 track album of original music created for the 'Sburbventure' style Homestuck fanadventure Redditstuck. Redditstuck Vol. 2 Hypertonic Dreams Cool and New Redditstuck Volume 1 Cool and New Redditstuck Volume 2 Hypotonic Memes Redditstuck Vol. 3: Small Medium at Large Freeroam FREEROAM - Volume One cool and new webcomic cool and new voulem.1 (Main Article: cool and new voulem.1) cool and new volume 2 cool and new volume II NSFW Ｐｅｎｕｍｂｒａ オーガズム：百万ドルリミックス（ Ｇｕｎｓｈｏｗ Ｓｉｎｇａｌｏｎｇ ）の小ローン Of Troles and Chiptumes Cool and new Volume V A Shade Of Blue (Site: Main Website) Cool and New Homestuck Cyclica call and new cool and new volume s*x: hair transplant CaNWC Sound Test Vol.1: REVENGE OF THE GIIVASUNNER C A N W A V E Basement Tale COOL AND NEW Volume 7: At the Price of $104.13 Carne Vale Fusion Collab Cool and New Greatest Hits s]hecka jef CANWC for the Holidays Median Cool and New Homestuck 2 Cool and New Homestuck 3 Take My Song in a Completely Different Direction V8️lu♏e C A N W A V E 2 2ound Te2t BOWMANIA Cool and New Sonic Team Intermishin queue and new The Ballad of Megan Pouring call and new 2: locomotif CALL AND NEW II: EMERGENCY PHONE CALL .jpeg 9 One Week Older Greatest Hits 2 Bro and Game Web Comic Symphony Impossible to Hear YES WE CANWC Megalovania FUSION COLLABORATION the hit song by toby "don't call me radiation" fox off the hiveswap soundtrack ft silver gunner and james roach fihgt each OTHE le canrivalry: album is mandatory CaNWC for the Spookdays Queue 2: Being Heart SOUND T3ST CANWAVE 3 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: A Single Rain, or: "The Rise and Fall of You, Me and the Happy Angry People from Mars" Call and New V Homestuck Vol. 11 Descent Into Madness inpiscispere LICORD: You Can (Not) Sound Good LAYERS (coasters upon coasters) i wanna fuck terezi HAROLDBOUND SOUND TEST IV Muse of Net Leak 08-07 (Late Ones) Category:Lists Category:Albums Category:Unofficial Albums Category:Fan Albums Category:Non-MSPA albums Category:Fan Adventure Albums